


Lapse of normality

by Kinkitup



Category: SHINee
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkitup/pseuds/Kinkitup
Summary: Key had never wanted to before - he had never wanted to touch Taemin before. But seeing him like this makes sickness and lust ooze from his lower lashes. And the boy needs.And it's all downhill from there.





	Lapse of normality

He walks into the dressing room with irritated steps. We had a fight before the show and he’s not ready to let it go just yet – Taemin is quite the sulker. I look up from my phone a bit, just to see what he is about to do about finding me here. He probably thought he’d be left alone if he chose this dressing room. And he was right, he would have been, if I weren’t after him. 

He heads for the small fridge, bends slightly down. I watch him stare at refreshments for too long, rigid and silent.

“Don’t hook your eyebrow like that, hyung. Nobody’s here to see it”. His tone is seething with the anger of a small child. He’s so on edge this month it’s making my head spin. I grin and scroll down on my phone, averting my eyes from his form.

“And then what does that make you if not a presence.” I state. He bangs the fridge closed, but I don’t look up. He’s too predictable for me by now. “Throwing a tantrum again, Taeminnie? You’re getting so cliché”. I want to annoy him. He gets all red in the face and balls his fists in seconds, he’s been so bad at holding back emotions all his life and it’s so fucking delicious to me this month. Because you see, we’ve been working our asses off this month. Our group asses and his solo ass, which makes his workload an impossible task. But Taemin is not just tired. He’s…sexually starved. I want to ask already but I hold back. I can drag this on and on until he gives up himself. What would he do then? I look him in the face.

“What’s wrong with you.” He spits, his entire body turned towards me. I have his full attention. Annoying enough then, right? I scan him from head to toe, my eyes linger on his pelvis and I’m feeling my hunger roar, my mind fire up. His pants are tenting up. I bet he’s not excited by me. He’s excited in spite of me. And that fucking makes me horny beyond control. His dick looks small. That very fact makes it so hard not to pounce at him right now. I want to have you moaning, Taeminah. How long has it been since you moaned?  
No. I want to tire him out.

“Me?” I ask, faking surprise. “I’m the same old me, nothing’s wrong. Get me a coke?” I extend one hand, turning my gaze back to my phone. The room is swimming in his emotions and my nose is invaded by his scent. If I don’t have him tonight I swear I’ll burst of tension.

Moments pass and I barely withhold my smile. He knows I am toying with him, but does he know to what end? What is he thinking about right now?  
“Get yourself a fucking coke, hyung. Move your feet, they don’t break if you do, you know. Could help you with dancing too”.

In my head a crowd rises and claps for this comment. He’s breaking new ground. I resist laughing and text Lee Jinki: “Help me do this. Dressing room 2 under the stage. 15’”. I feel as if we’re luring a baby calf into a trap. But I can’t help myself anymore. I can’t because he needs and need is an emotion I’m very sensitive to. I fucking smell need. Calmly, I put my phone down on the table.

“Why are you on edge, Taeminie” I cross my legs, throw my head back to enjoy looking at him. His white-blonde hair is curled and wild, matching wild eyes peer at me through his bangs. Then, white. He’s all in white but for his T-shirt- a black fish net. Underneath that shirt, I bet his nipples are hard and craving. Stay like that, Taeminah. Look at me with those eyes for months if you will. Your childish anger cannot move me. All I see is frustration; all I want is to watch you give yourself up. Your beautiful, starved self.

“I’m not on edge. You are attacking me constantly. You are trying to infuriate me.” He almost breathes this out, his voice is close to breaking. The tent in his pants is rigid now, the image of all my late night fantasies is exactly as I thought it’d be. Can I play with you now, baby boy. Can I make you speechless with what I want to say.

“Am I succeeding?” I speak in a low voice, holding his gaze. Too soon? Will he flee now? He falls silent. Seconds feel like ages.  
“Unbearably so.” His voice is broken. Certainly we both know what I’m getting at now, right?  
“What else, Taeminie. What else is unbearable?”  
“I don’t understand you” he fidgets a bit, a ghost of a step backwards, regrets it and holds his ground. Hold his gaze, I think to myself. He won’t accept losing this. Hold his eyes. He’s practically on his knees already. Make the push.  
“Are you leaking like a whore, Taeminah?” I spit it out, his eyes widen impossibly. I see Jinki by the door and all I need is to get Taemin through the threshold of shock.

“What?” it’s a whisper, which is a good sign.  
“No jerking off at all reflects on your face, you know. And I’m very, very sensitive to lust, baby.” He does not know what to say. The element of surprise is working well. Jinki steps in and the door creaks closed, then locked. He turns around startled, but the image of Lee Jinki is not the one he is used to. He backs up towards the low counter, various things fly off. Why is the image of him this panicked getting me even more turned on. Is it that I can still see his dick stretch those pants? Fuck I think I cannot back down even if he begged me to. 

“What are you two..?” he tries, looking at Jinki, but Jinki points at me. That’s right. It’s me you got to persuade you don’t want this, Taemin. Jinki would back off if you pleaded. But Jinki cannot read you. I can. Persuade me and you’re free.

“You were twisting and turning in your sleep for days, Taeminie. Your silk pajama pants soaked in precum and your face flushed. I resisted touching you baby. I resisted with all my strength even when you whimpered as I pulled the blanked around you. But, you see, it stuck in my head and I want you now, I want you badly.” He’s looking at me in the eyes, shocked, silent. 

“I want to see you being fucked.” I state, his eyes cloud over, his lashes drop by a breath.  
“Fucked” he echoes.  
“Yes, baby” I whisper, pushing his hair away from his eyes and behind his ears. We’re close now and I can sense I’ve won, I can sense him getting dizzy. He swallows.  
“Are you going to…?” he whispers, leaning in, bringing our lips closer.  
“No, baby,” I whisper back but he seems lost to me and I’m swimming in excitement. “I really want to see you. So, in order for me to have this, your leader is willing to give you what you need.”  
“Jinki?” he asks. We’re on opposite sides of the thin counter, and Jinki is behind him, waiting. His patience is something that is beyond me.  
“Yes, Taeminah. Jinki will make your cock leak for me.”  
“Why?” he asks.  
“you don’t want to, baby?”I ask, cradling his face.  
“I want to. But why do you want to”  
“I’ll be licking you baby. I’ll be licking your cum like water out of a mountain spring.”  
“what are you saying.” He mutters, closes his eyes in heated embarrassment.  
“Vulgarities, mostly. My true and honest thoughts.” I speak, reach his collarbones, trace them. He inhales a sharp breath. “Can I go on? Do you find me distasteful?”  
“Yes” he speaks, something in his voice reminds me of shame.  
“Yes to what, Tae?”

“Both”

-tbc-


End file.
